


vibe

by thetr1ckster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Consensual Sex, F/M, How Do I Tag, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Smut, This is filthy don't look at me, Vibrators, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetr1ckster/pseuds/thetr1ckster
Summary: In which Sonia Nevermind indirectly asks Kazuichi Souda to build her a vibrator.Spoiler Alert: She doesn't really get to use it.





	1. request

“Miss Sonia!”

Sonia Nevermind nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Kazuichi’s voice behind her. She abruptly stopped digging through the cardboard box full of miscellaneous knick-knacks and turns around to flash a polite smile at the Ultimate Mechanic, who was running down Electric Avenue towards her.

She had never been too fond of her classmate, with his pushy personality and his occasional unsolicited flirting. However, she was a Princess. She knew how to remain civil, even in the presence of people whose company she did not particularly enjoy.

“W-Why, Kazuichi… What are you doing here?” She questioned nervously as she smoothed the wrinkles on her skirt with the palms of her hands.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” he bared a toothy grin, “I’m always here. Tinkering around with electronics relaxes me.”

“I see…” She nodded slowly.

“Lookin’ for something?” Kazuichi craned his neck to glance around her at the box she was previously rummaging through.

Sonia side-stepped, attempting to block his view of the box with her body, “Nope!”

That was a lie. She _was_ looking for something.

Something long.

Something smooth.

Something phallic.

Something that could vibrate.

Something she definitely did _not_ want Kazuichi to know about because if he did, she was certain she would never hear the end of it.

As part of a royal family, there are many things expected of a Princess such as herself. She must remain poised and polite, elegant and educated, and most of all… pure. However, no amount of expectations placed on her could erase the fact that she was human. She has wants. She has needs. She feels things. And in this case, she feels horny… _very_ horny.

Sure, her fingers usually did the trick, and as ashamed as she is to admit it, she has managed to sneak more than a few phallic-shaped vegetables out of the kitchen while Teruteru was away, but if she was being honest, she wasn’t satisfied anymore. She was bored and frustrated. And if there was no chance of her getting laid on this island, she wanted a vibrator.

“Are you sure? I know this place like the back of my hand and I could probably help you find what you’re looking for.”

“I, uh…” Sonia itched her forearm timidly.

“Plus, worst case scenario, if I _can’t_ find what you’re looking for, I could always make it.”

Her lips parted and she paused, bringing a hand up to her chin pensively. If there was anybody on this island that could provide her with what she needs, it was Kazuichi and his Ultimate talent. However, how could she possibly go about asking for something like this? She couldn’t just simply say what she wanted outright. This was Kazuichi Souda. So, how could she ask him for a vibrating dildo?

Then, the lightbulb went off.

“A-Actually, you _could_ help me with something.”

Kazuichi’s eyes lit up joyously, “Anything for you, my Princess! How can I help?”

Gulping hard, Sonia chose her next words very carefully, “Well, as you probably know, I like to read a lot in the library,” he nodded, allowing her to continue, “Unfortunately, all the reading I do tends to put a strain on my neck, you see.”

“Oh no!” Kazuichi responded, eyebrows furrowing in genuine concern. He reached out a hand as if to touch her but Sonia stepped back instinctively, “Are you in any pain?”

“A bit, but that it what I’m hoping you could help me with. You see…” She averted her eyes, “In Novoselic, we have this massaging device, specifically designed to work the knots out of your neck and shoulders through a series of intense vibrations,” She painted a frown on her face, “However, I cannot seem to find it here…”

Kazuichi perked up, holding up a finger, “I’ll make it for you!”

“Really?” She clapped her hands together, blue eyes sparkling and voice full of hope.

“Of course! Anything to help a lady in need!” Out of his back pocket, he withdrew a dull pencil and a small pad of paper, “Let me make sure I get the design down right. What does it look like?”

_Shit_. Although she didn’t think this far ahead, she remained quick on her feet, “Actually, I could probably draw it for you, if you’d like.”

“Sure thing,” he answered happily, eagerly handing her the pencil and paper.

Sonia stared at the blank page for a long moment before she started drawing. She kept the design simple to reduce the chance of him seeing through her charade. Once she had finished, she made sure to note the length and width in the margins. With only a moment of hesitation, she handed the page back to Kazuichi.

As he looked down at the sheet, Sonia’s heart pounded against her rib-cage. She prayed that he was stupid enough to not realize what it actually was.

“I-Is that… doable?”

A _very_ long pause.

Suddenly, Kazuichi directed his attention back to Sonia and smiled brightly, “This should be a piece of cake!” He stepped closer and leaned in so that they were both looking at the drawing. Pointing here and there, he began explaining his thought process.

“The vibration mechanism could probably be scraped together using a mechanical toothbrush. I would just need to do a little bit of wire-work to connect the vibration controls to an on/off switch at the base. As for the length, do you have a preference for what kind of material you want it to be made of?”

Sonia’s cheeks burned pink at the sound of him describing how he’ll make her sex toy in great detail, “S-Silicone…”

He jotted down her answer, sounding out the word as he did, “ _Sil_ … _i_ … c _one_ … Got it!”

“Also…” Kazuichi looked up at her, expectedly. Sonia swallowed anxiously before asking, “Would it be too much to ask if it could be pink?”

With his smile never faltering, he wrote down her request, “Not a problem, I’ll just mix pigment with the silicone before pouring it into a mold, which will create the length.”

“Thank you…” she whispered before feeling a strong hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay, Miss Sonia? You look like you’re sweating.”

Her eyes widened, “Yes, I am fine!” She giggled nervously, “It is just hot out today.”

“I guess so.”

Sonia felt his hand move from her shoulder to her back, rubbing in circles. She tensed under his touch. His touch wasn’t particularly _bad_ , the uncomfortable part was _him_. She almost expected him to try and cop a feel… but he never did, “You go back to your cottage and rest up, okay? I’ll start working on your massager right away and deliver it to you when it’s done.”

She blinked at him, surprised by his honest concern for her wellbeing. He wasn’t acting like a pig like he normally did around her. He was kind. He was caring. He was _human_. Sonia felt her mouth go dry and all she could do was nod.

“I’ll make sure my Princess is back to feeling one hundred percent in no time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was shy.  
> Incoming: Naughty bits.

Alone in her cottage, Sonia waited. She read a little, she slept a little, she even masturbated a little to pass the time while she waited for Kazuichi to finish her new toy. However, by the time she heard Monokuma’s night-time announcement, she couldn’t help but pout.

Sure, Kazuichi may have been the Ultimate Mechanic, but he wasn’t super-human. It was foolish of her to assume he’d have a vibrator done within a few hours. His specialty was vehicles after all, not sex toys. She could have easily avoided disappointment had she had more patience.

With her bed creaking beneath her, Sonia rolled onto her back. Sighing heavily, she rolled up the skirt of her nightgown and gently placed her hand over her underwear and winced. She scowled alone in her bedroom. She had never felt so sexually-frustrated in her life.

Before she could advance any further, a knock sounded at the door of her cottage. She stood so quickly that it almost gave her whiplash. Clearing her throat and smoothing her gown, Sonia attempted to compose herself before making her way to the door and answering it.

“Miss Sonia! Thank goodness you’re still awake!”

“Kazuichi!” She gulped, “What a surprise!” Her heart skipped a beat, not for him per se, but rather for what his sudden appearance at her cottage after the night-time announcement meant.

It was done.

Casually pushing his way inside, she held up her hands. Her eyes watched him as he made himself at home in her cottage, examining the room around him.

“Sorry, it’s so late. I’ve been working on your massager all day. I was just going to save it until tomorrow but I didn’t want you to go to bed with a sore neck so…” He reached into the inside pocket of his coveralls and unveiled it, “Ta-da!!”

It looked precisely as she had asked, pink, and long, and thick, and _oh-so_ tempting.

Her cheeks turned red at the sight of Kazuichi holding up what she was going to shove inside her as soon as he left.

“How does it look?”

“Uh…” Her voice cracked, “It looks perfect. Just like in Novoselic. Thank you, Kazuichi.”

He beamed at her, “I’m so happy that you’re happy,” He scratched at the back of his neck, “I worked non-stop for hours. I even skipped dinner!”

“Well, I appreciate it,” She smiled politely as he handed the device to her. Then, they just stood there in awkward silence. She cleared her throat, “Kazuichi?”

“Oh, uh… I was wondering if you could maybe try it out. I _did_ rush to finish it so I’d hate for it to not work the way it’s supposed to, y’know?”

Her heartrate accelerated in her chest, “E-Excuse me?”

He stepped forward and pointed, “It’s a simple on/off switch right here. Maybe you could check and see if the vibration is strong enough for you.”

“I… I suppose,” Rolling the toy around in her hands, she swallowed hard. Her eyes landed on the tiny switch at the base. After hesitating briefly, she turned it on.

The device came to life. She almost dropped it as a result of how strong it was. The sensation of the buzz in her hand managed to make her feel like her entire body was shaking. She felt a tingling warmth between her legs.

“What do you say? Is that strong enough for you?”

_Strong enough? I’ll be lucky to last even a minute with this thing!_

“Y-Yes, it’s perfect,” she practically squeaked.

“How does it work anyways?”

“Well… it’s rather simple. You see… First you find the area on your body you want massaged,” She reached between her shoulders with pink cheeks, “and then you apply pressure with the… massager.”

His pink eyes watched her intently, expecting a demonstration. Clearing her throat beforehand, she craned her neck and began pressing the vibrating dildo against where her neck met her shoulders. Her face somehow burned hotter. She had never felt more foolish in her life.

His expression appeared fascinated as she forced a satisfied hum.

“And… voila.”

“That’s amazing,” He swooned.

Sonia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. This man could watch her blink and probably be awe-struck. She was about to bid him adieu when…

“Hey! I have an idea! You should try it on me!”

She physically felt the color drain from her face. She couldn’t speak.

“I worked hard on it and I _am_ feeling pretty stiff,” He continued, rolling his neck with a pained expression.

“I… I don’t know…” She laughed nervously.

“If you’re worried about me being dirty, don’t be! I took a quick shower right before I came here so I wouldn’t stink up your cottage.”

Sonia blinked.

The problem wasn’t his hygiene. The problem was the fact that she didn’t want to touch Kazuichi with her dildo.

“S-Sure,” She stammered.

He smiled once again before inviting himself to take a seat on her bed. She waited for him to get settled before positioning herself right behind him.

Kazuichi adjusted his coveralls so that they weren’t covering his shoulders and closed his eyes blissfully. Sonia clenched her eyes shut, cursing whatever higher power that was out there for putting her in this situation.

She first ran her hands over his shoulders, feeling him shudder under her touch. She began looking for any knots that he might have had. Before long, she found one and slowly applied the vibrator to it.

A moan escaped his lips, “W-W-W-Wow. I-I-If s-s-s-someone t-t-told me th-this morning th-that I’d b-b-be getting a m-m-m-massage from Miss S-Sonia, I w-w-wouldn’t have b-b-b-believed them,” His voice shook with the vibrations.

She hummed and nodded, trying so very hard to be patient.

Moments passed and she finally backed away, switching the vibrator off and setting it aside.

He stood up and began to stretch before turning toward Sonia, who remained sitting on the bed.

“Thank you so much. That thing works great. I should totally make one for myself.”

Sonia forced a laugh. _Oh god, please don’t_.

“You know what’s funny?” He continued, readjusting his coveralls back on his shoulders. She tilted her head, “When you first showed me the design, I almost thought it was something else entirely, but seeing how well it works as you said, I feel kind of stupid now.”

Her eyes were wide but she forced another giggle anyways, “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” He responded, “You’re a Princess, after all. There’s no way you would ever ask for anything like… _that_ anyways.”

She was at a loss for words. _Holy_. _Shit_.

“Anyways, I’m so glad I could help you. I’m going to head out,” He announced, approaching the door, “Goodnight, Miss Sonia!”

She could only wave him away. Once he was gone, she flopped over in bed and covered her face with her hands, thanking god that’s over. She took a few deep breaths in and out before holding her new toy up, inspecting it.

Kazuichi really did do a great job. The weight, the length, the width, _oh god_ the strength, was all perfect. Biting her lip, she positioned herself comfortably against the pillows, pulled up her skirt again and peeled her panties off, tossing them off the bed.

She eagerly switched the vibrator on and spread her legs. Taking a deep breath in, she finally pressed the head of it lightly to her clit.

Throwing her head back, Sonia moaned. _Oh yeah, this wasn’t going to last long_.

For a few moments, she just did that, letting the toy do all the work while she writhed beneath it, whimpering and cursing under her breath. She hadn’t even penetrated herself yet and she was already feeling the familiar warmth in her abdomen. Letting out another moan, she arched her back against the mattress and gripped the comforter beneath her with her free hand.

Between the sound of her moans, the buzz of her vibrator, and the thump of her heart beating in her ears, she didn’t even hear her cottage door open and close.

What she definitely heard next was Kazuichi… screaming.

“OHMYGODI’MSOSORRYMISSSONIA!!!”

Her eyes blew open. Flicking it off first, she threw the toy across the bed and quickly sat up, frantically covering herself with a nearby pillow.

“Kazuichi!!!” The break of her voice sent her into a brief coughing fit.

He was crouched by the door, covering his eyes with his hat.

“I’MSOSORRYIDROPPEDMYKEYANDYOURDOORWASSTILLUNLOCKED!!!!” He exclaimed all in one breath.

“And you didn’t think to knock first?!” She shouted back, heart beating out of her chest.

“I’M SORRY!”

“Kazuichi, please calm down!” She ordered.

And with that simple order, he attempted to steady his breathing, inhale… exhale, inhale… exhale, until he was calm enough. Still on the ground, he slowly uncovered his face and repositioned his beanie.

“M-My key fell out of the pocket somewhere and I thought it may have been in here. Your door was still unlocked so I thought I’d come back, grab it, and leave real quick. B-But…”

His voice shook as he explained himself with tears burning in his eyes.

“I should have knocked! I wasn’t thinking! I’m so sorry!”

Noting how worked up he was getting again, Sonia took a few calming breaths of her own before standing and approaching him at the door. Looking down her nose at him, she spoke smoothly but sternly.

“What did you see?”

Kazuichi looked up at her briefly before quickly avoiding her eyes, “N-N-N-Nothing, Princess.”

“ _What_ … did you see? She asked again, more firmly.

“I s-s-saw you… _m-massaging_ … yourself,” He shivered an answer.

Her eyes narrowed intimidatingly. However, no front could ever deny the intense embarrassment she felt. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Kazuichi, look at me…” Slowly but surely, he did as he was told, “No one must know about this. Do you understand me?”

He nodded.

“My title of Princess would be sullied if word got out that I… do things that are… _unbefitting_ of a woman of my stature. If I lose my title, I lose my talent, and if I lose my talent, I risk not being allowed to be a student at Hope’s Peak Academy.”

He nodded again.

“I hope you realize how important it is that my image remains… pure.”

“Y-Yes, Miss Sonia.”

“Good.” She turned on her heal, away from Kazuichi, and began looking around the room for his key.

In the meantime, he finally rose to his feet and attempted to aid her in her search. However, no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the… _massager_ … on her bed.

He wondered how the hell he’d ever forget the sight he witnessed. Her moans, her body. The sight of his angel pleasuring herself with a device _he_ made. Something _he_ made made her like _that_. What was she thinking about? Was she thinking about him?

Kazuichi clenched his thighs together uncomfortably when he began feeling dangerous amounts of blood rush to his groin.

She caught his attention, “Kazuichi.”

“Yes!” He answered, stiffening his entire body and turning toward her.

“Do you remember the last time you saw your keys?”

“Y-Yeah, I, uh…” His eyes trailed down her body. He noticed every flyaway hair. He noticed the way her hard nipples poked through her nightgown. She wasn’t wearing underwear when he walked in, was she still wearing nothing underneath her dress? He shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside so he could focus on the task at hand, “Like I s-said, I showered before I came here and locked my door on my way out.”

“So, they must definitely be in here somewhere,” She finished for him.

Nodding, Kazuichi continued “searching” with her. And by searching, he meant scanning his eyes across the room, playing the previous scene in his head over and over again like a movie.

“Um… Princess?”

“What is it?” She deadpanned.

“Can I ask you something?”

“I suppose.”

“Do you promise not to freak out?”

She laughed humorlessly, “I think we’re past that point, Kazuichi.”

“Did… Did it feel good?”

Her eyes widened incredulously, “Excuse me?”

“I mean! I made it! M-Maybe I could get a little bit of feedback so I could, I dunno, improve?” He attempted to rationalize.

“Kazuichi Souda, just because you saw a part of me that not many have seen before does not give you the right to be vulgar!” She snapped, breaking her promise not to freak out.

He winced and turned away from her, “You’re right. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

She didn’t accept his apology. With a single sigh from her, they both fell into silence for a moment as they continued searching until…

“The device works as intended.”

He raised his eyebrows at her, eyes wide with shock.

“You agreed to never tell anyone so yes, it felt…” another sigh, “good.”

He gaped at her. Every single word, every sigh, went straight to his dick.

“O-Oh… Th-Th-That’s good!” He stammered, voice cracking, “Glad I could help.”

She nodded. Another pause.

“So, uh…” He swallowed, “No improvements to be made?”

“None so far.”

“S-So far?”

“Yes, well, you see… I was kind of interrupted and…” she gestured vaguely, letting her sentence trail off.

“You didn’t finish…” He finished for her.

This time she was the one to look away. Kazuichi just stared, cogs turning in his brain, thinking of the right thing to say next, the right move to make. This was his chance.

“Miss Sonia…”

She didn’t respond but he knew she had heard him.

“L-Listen, I promised that I wouldn’t tell anyone about what happened tonight, right?”

Sonia directed her attention toward him again. His face was red as he shuffled apprehensively on his feet. She hesitated, “…That is correct, yes.”

The way he began approaching her made her pulse quicken.

“Sonia, listen…” He proceeded, dropping honorifics for the first time, “I-I-I know I’m not your favorite person…”

She gulped painfully hard, taking shaky steps back as he stepped forward.

“B-But… I really want to make you happy.”

Rubbing her hands together restlessly, her voice softened, “…Yes?”

He grabbed her hands with his own. Sonia noticed the way they rattled as they held hers.

“I-If you let me, it would be an honor for me to make you happy tonight.”

She couldn’t speak. Even if she could, she couldn’t find the right words. His hands holding hers, his nervous voice deepening with every word, the fact that he had her backed up against the wall of her cottage. She was suddenly consciously aware of the heat between her legs.

But could she do this?

This was Kazuichi Souda, the man who she was never really fond of due to his incessant flirting and constant ogling, the man who she actively avoided for god knows how long.

However…

This was also the man who wasted no time expressing concern for her when she was not at her best. The man who jumped at the chance to make her happy, his own happiness be damned.

Could she really give herself to him?

The rational part of her mind answered quickly, _No._

On the contrary, the way the fire roared between her legs and the way her heart swelled in her chest had a completely different answer.

 _What’s the harm?_ Her body coaxed.

Her brain screamed at her, _You could fall for him_.

To which her heart responded quite simply:

_So what?_

Sonia Nevermind took a deep breath and made her decision.

“Nobody would know?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Nobody would know.”

Sonia was the first to lean in, capturing his lips in hers desperately. She could feel Kazuichi. His kisses were soft, slow, and experimental against her frantic, hungry, and impatient ones. She could feel him smiling against her. As she pushed her tongue into his mouth, she heard him whimper softly.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Sonia ran her hands over his chest. He was surprisingly toned. Her fingers curled and she scratched her nails down his torso before finally settling them on his hips.

As for Kazuichi, his brain had been short-circuiting. He had dreamed about giving his first kiss to Sonia for so long but he never thought it would come true. A million thoughts began flooding his mind all at once.

_Is my breath okay? Are my lips chapped? What do I do with my tongue? What do I do with my hands? When do I get to breathe? Do I keep my eyes open or closed? Oh, god… what if I get a…?_

As much as he wished he was her first, he was kind of glad she knew exactly what she was doing. The way her lips moved so expertly over his, the way her tongue caressed his own, the way her hands knew where to be.

_God, she must think I’m such an idiot right now._

After a brief moment of internal panic, he decided to mimic her, fluttering his eyes closed, moving his tongue against hers the same way she did, and placing his hands on her waist. Relaxing his shoulders, he decided to melt into her kiss and just go with the flow.

They kissed just like that for a few minutes, idly tasting each other. However, just as Kazuichi was starting to get a hang of what they were doing… that was when Sonia decided to start moving.

Her grip on his hips tightened and she let her legs spread apart. Positioning her body just so, she pulled Kazuichi’s body closer so that she was pinned firmly against the wall. Hooking her leg around one of his, she pulled it up until his knee was planted directly between her legs. Once in position, she moved her hands up to his shoulders and held on to them for support.

From there, she oh-so slowly began to grind against him, gradually picking up the pace as time passed.

As she backed away to moan, Kazuichi took the moment to breathe and assess the new situation he found himself in.

“J-Jesus Christ, Sonia…” He watched her as she rutted against his leg, using him like a tool for her own pleasure. He had never in his life seen anything more beautiful.

As much as he wished he could just watch her masturbate on him forever, he knew that he couldn’t just do nothing. He quickly thought back to all the porn he had ever watched and proceeded to place a hand on her breast, squeezing it.

She arched her back into his touch and mewled. Taking her reaction as a good sign, he smiled before moving onto his next line of business.

He leaned in and began pressing kisses to her neck. He gently nipped at the flesh, trying his best not to hurt her with his sharp teeth when…

“Harder,” She groaned, voice hoarse.

“What?” He blinked.

“ _Bite me_ …” The order went straight to Kazuichi’s cock.

With only a moment’s hesitation, he obliged, biting into her. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, but it was definitely enough to hurt quite a bit.

“Fuck!” She yelped.

He backed away instinctively, concern evident on his face, “Was that too hard?”

“Please… more…” She begged. With flushed cheeks, and eyebrows knitted together, her expression was desperate.

Nodding quickly, Kazuichi did as he was told, biting her neck and pinching her nipple through her nightgown as she grinded on him. The friction on his leg burned but he was too fucking turned on to care. Some minutes and a few hickeys later, Sonia’s motions against him became progressively more erratic.

“Oh… Oh… Oh—!”

“What? What’s happening?”

But she couldn’t answer him. Body shuddering violently, she came, orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave. Her moans filled the room and he watched her in awe as she blissfully came down from her high.

Once he was sure it was over, he lowered his knee, keeping his hands on her hips to help support her limp body. He noticed a damp spot on the leg of his coveralls where she had rode him and a little bit higher than that was the tented evidence of his own arousal.

“Oh my god, Miss Sonia. That was amazing,” He sighed breathlessly.

Her chest heaved, eyes half-lidded in a lustful gaze as Kazuichi’s eyes sparkled at her.

“I…”

“What is it? Can I get you anything?” He leaned closer, listening intently.

“I… need _more_.”

Her last word was a growl as she dug her nails into his coveralls. Before he could even question it, he was being pushed backwards until he clumsily fell onto her bed, “Woah!” Her firm hands made sure he was lying flat on his back.

His mind raced as she climbed onto the bed alongside him, sitting up on her knees.

“Have you ever performed oral sex on a lady before?” Sonia asked, hiking up the hem of her nightgown as she looked down toward him.

Color rose high on his cheeks and his cock twitched in anticipation at what her question implied was next, “O-Oh… yeah, totally…” He lied.

“Perfect,” And without a second thought, she threw one leg over his head and positioned herself so that she was sitting over his face.

Kazuichi’s eyes widened. Her fragrance entranced him, and within seconds, he was _starving_.

He opened his mouth and began running the pad of his tongue over her, tasting her essence. With a few experimental licks, he wrapped his hands around her thighs to keep her steady and darted his tongue forward, roughly grazing her inner walls.

Sonia winced at the amount of force he was exuding, “Ah! Kazuichi, stop!”

With her thighs covering his ears, he almost didn’t hear her. But he stopped anyways, letting her lean back.

She looked down to see his entire face soaked.

“Wha… What happened?” He slurred.

“I thought you said you had done this before.”

“Oh— uh… I have! It’s just been awhile. I’m a little rusty.”

She sighed, slowly blinking her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, “Kazuichi, with how honest I’ve been with you tonight, don’t you agree that I deserve the same level of honesty as well?”

His brows furrowed and his cheeks reddened.

“I’m sorry… I’ve never done this before. I’ve never even kissed a girl until tonight.”

Nodding, she responded as if this was no surprise to her, “I had a feeling. Here,” She climbed off of him and shooed him with the wave of her hands, “Move aside.”

And so he did, allowing her to lay where she previously was. She positioned the pillows beneath her, making herself comfortable.

Spreading her legs, she gestured for him to sit between them.

“I’m going to teach you how to please a lady.”

He watched intently as she reached down between herself and started touching, eyes closed as she did so.

“What you want to do… _nngh_ … is point your tongue and curl up as so… _ahh_ …”

Kazuichi felt the head of his cock push uncomfortably against the zipper of his jumpsuit at the sight of his beloved fingering herself. He watched as she crooked two fingers inside of herself repeatedly.

“You— oh! …Don’t want to go too rough, like an animal, but not too soft either, so that I don’t feel it. You want to find a… _mmm_ … nice medium and keep a good rhythm.”

He nodded, trying his damndest to actually listen to her words. The discomfort in his pants grew more and more as he watched her toy with herself. It was that pain that kept him from writing this off as a dream.

“Eventually, you’ll find a certain spot that’ll feel best— _aaaAAHH_ … oh!”

Judging by her reaction, the way her voice broke, the way her entire body jolted, Kazuichi assumed she found said spot.

“Th-Then… if you r-r-really want to make me happy…” She slowly repositioned her hand so that her thumb was free. He watched as she brought it up to her clit and started rubbing. Her entire body convulsed, “...you’ll put your mouth here, a-and suck and lick. I… won’t last much longer then.”

Without another word, Kazuichi removed his hat, tossing it aside. He laid down on his stomach and leaned in. Taking the hand she was using in his own, he brought her glistening fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

Sonia shuddered at the sight of him sucking her fingers, working his tongue around them in a way that made her tremble with anticipation.

Pulling her fingers out of his mouth, he brought her hand to his hair, encouraging her to grab ahold of him.

“Don’t be afraid to push me around.”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded before he leaned in closer, drawing his tongue agonizingly slow from the bottom to the top of her entrance, flicking her clit with it as the cherry on top.

Her entire body shook violently.

Then, he began.

Pressing his lips against her, he did as he was told. He darted his tongue inward and licked, not too hard and not too soft. Just… _right_. Backing away every few licks to plant soft kisses to her inner thighs.

He tasted the entire perimeter of her walls, licking her thoroughly while she writhed beneath him. She let out a loud moan when his tongue reached her g-spot.

“O-Oh! Right there!”

Her fingers tugged at his hair, roughly pushing him back to that spot. He complied wonderfully, hitting it again… and again… and again, until she was squirming under his tongue.

Kazuichi worked her up for a few moments, taking her whimpers as cues that she must’ve been getting close to her second orgasm.

He moved his tongue away and looked up toward her briefly. His eyes met her, wordlessly asking for permission, to which she nodded desperately.

And with that, he followed her instructions, positioning his mouth over her nub and flicking his tongue over it.

Her fingernails dug into his scalp as she screamed his name. Her thighs crushed his skull. Kazuichi was sure that if she actually killed him like this, he would at least die a happy man.

Sucking lightly, he continued working it until her screams became persistent.

“Kazuichi, I’m so close…!”

He glanced up at her, not daring to even slow down. He sped up as much as he could until her back was arching off the bed.

“ _Oh_ …” She moaned, voice shaking as she came.

He didn’t back away until her entire body went limp. Sitting up, he wiped her essence off of his face with his sleeve. Breathing heavily, he watched her, absolutely awestruck.

“Jesus Christ… Just when I thought you couldn’t be any more beautiful.”

Despite her post-orgasm exhaustion, his compliment still managed to make her blush.

“Hey, you didn’t totally reject my compliment this time!” He beamed.

She couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped her.

“Wow…” He sighed happily.

“What?”

“I just can’t believe I’m spending my night making the girl of my dreams happy.”

She blushed harder and pursed her lips. Shaking her head, she murmured, “Well, I could be happier, you know?”

With her raised eyebrow and hooded lids, he knew she wasn’t done with him yet. He swallowed hard.

“As much as I’d love to please you all night, I don’t know if I can make you go again without coming in my pants,” He admitted, scratching the back of his head nervously, “Especially if you’re going to make all those noises and fucking rough me around like that. I swear, I was seconds away from coming without even being touched.”

She giggled again, “I suppose I could express my gratitude somehow,” She purred while sitting up, voice dripping with sin.

“Wh— Woah!” He shouted as she gripped fistfuls of his coveralls and shoved him so that he was laying down with his head on the pillows, “M-Miss Sonia?”

But she didn’t respond. She just glanced up at him through her eyelashes as she took the front zipper of his coveralls between her teeth, dragging it down.

She beckoned him to sit up so that she could work the stop of his jumpsuit off and shimmy it down just enough. She proceeded to hike up his undershirt and hook her fingers around the waistband of his brightly-colored boxer briefs. Tugging them down, she wasted no time taking his erection in her hands, pumping it up and down.

“Fuck!” He cursed, throwing his head back. The softness and warmth of her hands jerked him off skillfully.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Sonia leaned down, replacing her hand with her mouth.

“OH my god, Sonia!” Kazuichi cried, trying his best not to roll his hips forward for fear that he might choke her.

But alas… she took him, deeper and deeper until… he felt the back of her throat.

“H-Holy shit!”

He looked down, desperately needing to see her face as she deep-throated his cock. Barely three minutes had passed by and as much as he tried his best to hold it, it was all over when she looked back up at him and hummed, the vibration reverberating throughout his cock.

“S-S-S-Sonia, I’m coming— _Ah_!”

He groaned, and fluttered his eyes closed as she swallowed him as much as she could. However, as she backed away, replacing her mouth with her hand, some of his come had dribbled from her lips and splattered obscenely down her chin.

Kazuichi’s convulsions lessened as time passed and she slowly jerked him off until he fully came back to Earth.

“Oh… my god… I’ve never… come so hard in my life… and you…”

“What about me?” She asked, continuing to jerk him off.

“You fucking… holy shit…”

Another giggle.

“I’m sorry…”

“What are you apologizing for?” She asked.

Still breathing heavily, still with her hand on his cock, he answered, “I meant to last longer… it’s just… you know… _you_ ,” He gestured vaguely.

Twisting her wrist, her voice lowered, “Who said we’re done here?”

Kazuichi’s eye widened, “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Releasing him only to lick the remainder of his come off of her face, she curled her fingers around his cock again and began pumping.

Groaning, Kazuichi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his dick grew again in the warmth of her hand, “Ohhh… fuck, Soniaaa…” Within a few moments, he was hard as a rock again.

Suddenly, she stopped, letting go of him and rising off of the bed. Chest heaving, Kazuichi sat up and watched her while she rummaged through her dresser.

“Uh… Whatcha doing?”

Sonia Nevermind turned back around with a condom and a bottle of lubricant in her hands.

“I want you to fuck me, Kazuichi.”

Kazuichi’s mind spun and he resisted the urge to pinch himself. He had lost track of how many times he had dreamed of her saying those exact words to him but there she was, tearing open a condom, sliding it on his dick, and slathering it with lube.

_Is this really happening right now?_

“Is _what_ really happening right now?”

He clapped a hand over his mouth, not realizing he had asked that out loud.

“Am I… Are we really about to… do this… right now?”

“If that is what you so desire,” She answered quite simply, pulling her nightgown up over her head and tossing it on the floor. It was the first time he had ever seen her completely naked. Her porcelain skin glowed with a slight sheen of sweat. Her breasts, perked in arousal, were covered in tendrils of her long blonde hair. She was like a goddamn painting and for now, she was all his.

“Fuck yeah, that’s what I desire!”

Enthusiasm aside, when it finally came down to it, he was at a loss. It seemed as though no amount of porn, no amount of wet dreams, could have prepared him for this actual moment.

“So, uh… How should I… I mean like, i-i-is there a certain position…?”

“I prefer to be taken on my hands and knees, if you don’t mind.”

 _Fuck_. _Yeah_.

“Oh… kay,” He swallowed nervously as she positioned herself. Kazuichi took that moment to get completely undressed.

As much as he’d love to see her face crumble in ecstasy as he made love to her for the first time, Kazuichi had to admit, seeing her backside completely exposed to him was pretty fucking cool too.

He couldn’t help himself from taking her ass in both hands, squeezing it.

“Oh!” Sonia sounded, shocked by his sudden touch. As soon as he heard her, Kazuichi released his hold as if he’d been burned.

“S-Sorry! I, uh…”

“No, it’s quite alright, I just didn’t expect it.”

“C-Can I…?”

“By all means…” She complied.

And with that, Kazuichi placed his hands back on her, kneading the flesh under his fingertips. He almost didn’t hear her whimper when his thumb got a bit too close to her hole.

“Jesus, you’re fucking gorgeous back here,” He commented, just barely spreading her open. She whined again, not used to the tingling sensation of arousal back there.

“Mhmm,” She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing it.

Then… he stopped. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and was about to ask him what he was doing when she felt a cold finger brush lightly over the entrance of her pussy.

“Kazuichi!” She gasped.

“Y-You alright?”

“Mmmm…” She hummed. Although she didn’t answer verbally, the way her body rutted back toward his finger spoke volumes.

“Do you w-want more?”

She rutted again.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” He said, as he slowly pushed his lubed finger inside of her.

Throwing her head back, she gasped again.

“I-I’m not hurting you, right? I’m doing okay?”

“Fuck…” She cursed under her breath, “I’m fine. You’re fine. Just… more please…”

Kazuichi’s lips parted into a small ‘o’ as he nodded, “I’ll take care of you,” He reassured her, before slowly pushing his finger inside of her.

Sonia nodded once more. Then, he began wiggling. She clenched around him and squeaked. After a few moments of adjusting, he added another finger, and then another. Given the position they were in and how wet she was, his fingers were able to slip inside her without much coaxing.

“You’re so beautiful,” He praised.

Rutting back into him again, Sonia bit the pillow she was clutching.

“God, I wish you could see you. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

A muffled sigh escaped her lips. Her nerve-endings were on fire.

“Y-You’re so wet, l-like you can’t wait to have me inside you.”

Her eyes blew open at the sound of those words leaving his mouth. She moaned. She never expected Kazuichi to say something so… _dirty_. And she never expected to like it as much as she did. She clenched around his digits, pulling him deeper.

Kazuichi noticed the way her body reacted to his words and cleared his throat.

“I-It’s like I barely have to do anything with how greedy your body is being right now.”

“Mmmf!” Sonia groaned into the pillow.

“Who’d expect the Ultimate Princess to like this this much? I wonder what your kingdom would think.”

That was the final straw. She propped herself up, face no longer buried in her pillow and exclaimed.

“God, I can’t take it! Please… Just get on with it, Kazuichi!”

“Anything for you, Princess.”

He slowly retracted his fingers and Sonia sighed at the sudden emptiness. But it didn’t last long as he was lining up his cock with the entrance of her pussy just a few seconds later.

“Ready?”

“Yes!”

“Please tell me if I ever hurt you, promise?”

“Promise, Kazuichi! Just please…”

And with that, he pushed his way in, slowly but surely.

She threw her head back and groaned, clenching her eyes shut. Once he was all the way inside of her, he paused.

“You good?”

“ _Ohmygodyes_ , just MOVE!” She moaned.

And so he did, hands on her hips, he began slowly thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. But her body became restless.

“Faster! Harder!’ She ordered.

He followed her commands to the best of his ability. Slamming into her faster and harder than he had been before, the sound of their skin slapping together was almost as obscene as the curses spilling from her mouth as she begged for more.

Without saying a word, he pushed as hard as he could, as fast as he could. The fluid sounds of her pussy filled the room as he pumped inside of her.

“P-Pull my hair.”

Following his orders, he grabbed her ponytail with one of his hands and yanked it, forcing her back to arch and for her to scream toward the ceiling. With his other hand, he reached down underneath her and began messily working at her clit with his fingertips.

Her moans became incessant, “Ohhh… my god… it feels so good…”

“M-Miss Sonia!” Souda called out, feeling himself begin to reach his limit. His mind was spinning and he was starting to feel dizzy. His orgasm was coming and coming quickly.

“K-Kazuichi…” She moaned, tears brimming the corners of her eyes, “Oh god…”

“Miss Sonia… I feel like…”

“Don’t you dare!” She snapped, “Ladies first!”

He bit his lip. The thought of having to hold an orgasm that was right there was painful but for as long as she asked, her wish was his command. He took a few deep breaths and managed to calm himself down, even if just for a little bit.

“Fuck! Harder please…” She begged.

He pounded into her with reckless abandon, her body jolting forward with every push. Her inner walls burned with the friction of his cock ramming against them. The warmth in her belly swelled.

“’M so close…” She moaned.

He quickened his pace with both his cock inside of her and his fingers on her clit. He felt her entire body tense in his grasp.

“O-Oh! Aaa-AHHH!” Her orgasm hit her in large waves.

At the same time, Kazuichi’s own orgasm hit, pulsating his entire body as he continued fucking her through it.

“Fuck… Sonia!” He groaned.

With stars in his eyes, his body slowly relaxed itself. Once he was done, he pulled himself out of her and flopped over onto his back. His chest rose and fell deeply as she also regained her composure.

But instead of laying down beside him, she reached for his dick again.

He jolted up, “N-No! I can’t… do… anymore…”

Sonia smiled softly and laid him back down with a firm hand to his chest, “Relax… just cleaning up…” She reassured him, pealing the condom off of him and climbing off of the bed to dispose of it. She then disappeared into the bathroom, only to re-emerge moments later with a damp facecloth.

He watched her blissfully as she gently wiped the both of them clean.

With her makeup smudged, blonde hair frizzy, and purple marks littering her bare skin, she was a work of art before him. As the minutes passed quietly, he remembered the circumstances of their night together.

That’s all this was. A single night.

His heart swelled painfully in his chest and a lump formed in his throat.

“Kazuichi, is something bothering you?”

Souda swallowed hard, realizing the heart he was probably wearing on his sleeve.

“Oh! Uh… No, Princess.”

She never responded, she only flashed him one of her award-winning smiles, the one that tugged at his heartstrings whenever he saw it.

As she finished cleaning him off, he sat up slowly and rose to his feet. Sonia tilted her head curiously as he wordlessly put his clothes back on.

“Where are you going?”

“Huh?” He asked, caught off guard when he turned to see her brows furrowed in… disappointment? “Back to my cottage, I guess… Why, do you need anything?”

“Nothing really, no. It’s just… There’s no rush, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, as long as you are gone before Monokuma’s morning announcement, there’s very little risk of us being caught together. You are allowed to stay a while longer, if you’d like.”

He didn’t know what to say. Something about her words puzzled him. If all he was to her was a one-night stand, what was the use of her asking him to stay longer if they weren’t going to have any more sex? Was she doing this just for him, just to make him happy?

“Well… What do you plan to do?”

With so many questions racing through his mind, the only thing he was certain of was that he did not want this night with her to end just yet.

“I, uh…” He nodded, “Y-Yeah, sure. I’ll stay for a bit…”

She visibly perked up, “Wonderful!” She set the facecloth she was holding on the nightstand beside her bed before making herself comfortable. She got under the covers of her bed and laid down, leaving him just enough space to join her.

Hesitating briefly, he began undressing again until he only wore his boxers and his undershirt. He climbed into bed beside her, leaving a cold gap of space between them.

Sonia rolled her eyes before shifting closer. She threw her arms and legs over him and positioned herself so that she was laying on top of him, chest to chest.

She noticed the redness on his cheeks and the way he avoided eye contact.

“Have you never heard of post-sex cuddling before?”

“Well, yeah! I’m not stupid!” He shot back, “But like… I thought only couples did that kinda shit. Not… you know… _one-night stands_ …” Those last words made him sick to his stomach.

“I suppose in many cultures that may be true, however…” Their eyes finally met, “Where I’m from, hooking-up, even for one night is supposed to be pleasurable from the start of the night to the finish, not just during the sexual act itself. This includes any post-sex rituals.”

“I g-guess.”

Sonia rolled her eyes yet again, “Do you not enjoy this?”

“No! It’s just… I just thought maybe _you_ might be the one not enjoying this… I mean, it’s _me_.”

The pain in his voice was obvious no matter how hard he tried to mask it. She sighed before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Can we not think about this too much right now? I had a wonderful night with you and I would like to cuddle afterwards. Does that sound alright to you?"

He wasn’t sure if any of his affirming words would have sounded convincing enough so he just shut up and nodded. That must have convinced her because she was pressing her lips against his again.

This time, her kisses weren’t as desperate as they were at the start. This time, it was her turn to taste him, experiment with him, get to know him without saying a single word.

The tension Kazuichi felt eventually faded and they stayed like that for a while. They kissed and cuddled and kissed again, occasionally fondling each other but never to completion. They sighed together, giggled together, moaned together, as their legs tangled up in knots beneath the sheets.

Barely any words were exchanged.

It was nearly two in the morning when Sonia finally drifted off into sleep, resting peacefully beside him, with her arms hooked around his.

It was nearly half past two in the morning when Kazuichi concluded that angel truly existed, with his fingers combing lazily through her golden hair.

It was nearly three in the morning when Kazuichi was dressing himself again. He quickly searched for his keys and found them beneath her bed, and with one last glance, he bid her a silent goodnight and returned to his cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. aftermath

Kazuichi Souda walked to breakfast with a little more pep in his step the next morning. Grabbing himself a plate of food, he confidently pulled up a chair to the table where Hajime and Fuyuhiko were sitting. He greeted them with a flashy smile on his face and began to eat. Somehow, Teruteru’s food tasted a thousand times better that morning.

Hajime and Fuyuhiko exchanged confused glances.

“Are you okay?” Hajime questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you don’t look like you’re 0.2 seconds away from having a mental breakdown for once, and is that,” Fuyuhiko leaned in, sniffing, “ _cologne_?”

Kazuichi paused, raising his arm up to smell himself. For the first time in a while, the lingering scent of oil and sweat was untraceable. His hair, his clothes, his entire body, was all clean. He was like a changed man.

“M-Maybe…” He stammered. _God_ , he wished he could just tell them about the best night of his life but his promise to Sonia held him back.

“What’s the occasion?” Hinata asked curiously.

Furrowing his brow, Kazuichi held up his hands defensively, “Wh-What? Can’t a guy clean himself up without there being a reason behind it?”

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms in front of him, “Well, yeah. But you’re _you_. I was starting to think that your cottage didn’t have a working shower.”

“Well, it does!” He snapped back, “C’mon, is it so weird for me to be in a good mood?”

Fuyuhiko and Hajime looked at each other once more before answering in complete unison:

“Yes.”

Kazuichi pouted, “Fuck you, guys,” He responded before finishing his breakfast.

And then, she walked in…

Kazuichi’s eye lit up and he straightened his posture. Sonia looked as beautiful as always, but this time his heart managed to swell even more at the very sight of her. Her long, golden hair flowed elegantly, gently curling at the ends.

Striding across the restaurant, she grabbed herself a bowl of fruit. Souda raised his hand to wave ‘hello’ with a bright smile, but slowly put it back down when she didn’t even glance his way.

His smile faltered.

 _Oh_. _Right_.

And just like that, his chipper mood sank upon remembering their deal. One night. That’s all he had. Now, it was back to yearning from afar, longing for her attention. It was back to him being a nobody in her life. Hell, even the hickeys he left on her skin were covered with makeup.

It was like last night never even happened and all he had was his memory.

He chewed his bottom lip and swallowed the lump in his throat, wishing he could go back and relive the previous night over and over again, wishing for the chance to at least thank her for giving him the chance to make her happy. And then…

 _Lightbulb_.

He jolted up in his seat, capturing the attention of both Hajime and Fuyuhiko when the entire table moved in front of them.

“You okay?” One of them asked but he didn’t answer. He only rose to his feet and began walking toward her table. However, by the time he got there, his momentary burst of confidence deflated when he got a good look at who she was sitting with.

“Ugh, look what the cat dragged in!” Hiyoko sneered at him, “It’s hard enough trying to eat with Mikan’s ugly mug around, but now I gotta deal with you?”

Kazuichi gulped and did his best to ignore her, “G-Good morning, Son— M-Miss Sonia...”

She looked up at him curiously. It took a moment before she finally smiled at him, the same exact way she smiled at everyone, “Why, good morning, Kazuichi. What brings you here?”

“Uh… I—“ He cut himself off when her eyes briefly flickered toward the group of girls around her, a silent warning to choose his words carefully, “I, uh… was wondering if you could help me with something.”

His offer earned the eyes of the rest of the ladies at the table.

“And what would that be?”

His hands went up to nervously fiddle with the brim of his hat, “Um… Well, you see… I’ve been trying to assemble an appliance over on Electric Avenue but, uh… I’m having a hard time with it.”

“Oh, my goodness… I g-guess even the Ultimate M-Mechanic has t-troubles in his own field…” Mikan pondered out loud before slapping a hand over her lips, “S-S-Sorry! I d-d-didn’t mean to offend you or anything!”

Kazuichi held up a hand, silently accepting her apology before continuing his proposition, “I-I know you spend a lot of time at the library, maybe you could help me find the instruction manual somewhere?”

Sonia opened her mouth to answer but Mahiru spoke first, “Uh, no. You say it like it’s harmless but we all know what kind of guy you are. The moment you get Sonia alone, you’re going to try and make your move, and I won’t allo—“

“Mahiru,” Sonia cut her off, “While I appreciate your concern, I believe it is my decision to make, not yours.”

“B-But…”

“Hey!” Hiyoko piped up outrageously, “Mahiru is only trying to protect you from that pig, you know? Apologize, you filthy slut!”

But Hiyoko’s demands fell on deaf ears when Sonia directed her attention back to Kazuichi with a polite smile, “Meet me in the lobby after breakfast and I shall help you find what you’re looking for.”

Kazuichi’s heart skipped a beat and a smile grew back on his face. With a nod, he turned away from the table. He could hear Mahiru and Hiyoko grumbling bitterly behind him as he made his way down the stairs of the restaurant.

Since he had eaten already, he was just going to wait for her to arrive. He plopped down on one of the couches and watched the clock. Within minutes, students began passing by as breakfast winded down. When finally…

Sonia Nevermind descended the stairwell, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Mikan following close behind. Kazuichi rose to his feet as she approached him.

Mahiru placed a hand on Sonia’s shoulders and whispered, “Are you sure you’ll be okay around this guy? I mean, what if he tries something?”

Shrugging her hand off of her, Sonia responded, “I’ll be fine. No need to worry.”

“I-I-I-I think it’s kind of a-admirable that Sonia’s wi-willing to help someone she doesn’t e-even like,” Mikan commented tearfully from behind, only to be met by a slew of unnecessary insults from Hiyoko.

Mahiru hesitated, glaring at Kazuichi through her long lashes. Then, she sighed dejectedly.

“Come on, ladies,” She exhaled, guiding Hiyoko and Mikan out of the lobby.

Then, it was just the two of them.

Kazuichi spoke first, “I actually don’t need an instru—“

“You needed help at the library, yes?” She cut him off.

He blinked, confused, “No, I—“

“That’s over on the second island. Follow me.”

Sonia turned on her heel and began leading the way out of the hotel lobby.

He tried his best to keep up with her as she walked purposefully all the way to the library. He attempted to speak many times, trying to explain how he only wanted to thank her, but she wouldn’t allow him to finish.

On the bridge to the second island, he looked around. There was no one tailing them.

“Sonia, listen, no one’s gonna hear us. Can you hold on a sec?”

But she wouldn’t. Nothing could stop her feet from moving toward the library. Even when they arrived, she still wouldn’t stop, guiding the two of them up to the second floor.

“Seriously, where are you going?!”

She glanced down every aisle of books, “Manuals, manuals…” She muttered.

“I told you, I don’t actually need—“

“Ah! Right here!”

Turning down the very last aisle of books, Kazuichi continued to follow her. The tall bookshelves on either side of the aisle blocked most of the light from illuminating the area, so much so that it’d be pretty difficult to read even the spines of the many books lining the shelves.

Once they were finally stopped, Kazuichi placed his hands on his hips, attempting to catch his breath again.

“Finally! I’ve been trying to tell you— _oomph_!”

He was silenced yet again, but this time with Sonia’s lips crashing against his.

Eyes wide, he placed his hands on her shoulders, nudging her away.

“What the _fuck_?!” He whispered incredulously.

She shushed him with a finger to his lips, “I’m sorry. It’s just, I needed to find a place where no one would find us.”

“B-B-But I thought…”

“I used the toy you made me,” She murmured, pressing her body against his until his back was pinned against one of the bookshelves.

“Wh-Wh-Wha?”

“It’s why I was late to breakfast this morning. I couldn’t help myself. It works amazing.”

“I—“

“But I realized…” She began running her hands over his chest, “That… no toy could ever satisfy me quite like the real thing,” Kazuichi’s head was spinning as her hand cupped the bulge in his pants.

His mouth hung open for a few seconds, trying his best to formulate words while her hand hardened him up, “A-Are you sure?”

She gripped him, hard, and let out a growl, “I’m positive.”

Grabbing her shoulders yet again, he pushed her back until her back was flushed against the opposite bookshelf. His lips met hers, their tongues dancing messily. The sound of their moans filled the obscure corner of the library they were in.

Without any hesitation, Kazuichi made work of hiking up her skirt to find… nothing.

“I hope you don’t mind, I came prepared.”

Kazuichi’s cock twitched at the idea of her walking around without any panties on. The fact that she planned this moment made him _famished_.

Dropping to his knees, he hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder and dug in.

A hand flew to her mouth, holding back a moan as he worked wonders with his tongue. One night and he was already almost a pro at this.

He licked and tasted, savoring every last drop of her. Her scent enveloped him, causing him to work deeper, exploring every area he could reach. He searched for what tasted best for him and what felt best for her. He used the way her body trembled and shook, the way her voice whimpered and groaned, as cues telling him what he was doing right and what he was doing _very_ right.

She was like a singer above him. He wondered what was the highest note he could make her hit.

Bringing a hand up, he began massaging at her clit with his thumb.

“Ah— mmmf!” She concealed a scream with both of her hands, clenching her eyes shut. Her back arched against the shelf, knocking a few books down in the process.

He took her reaction as a good sign and moved faster, practically vibrating his fingertip on her. He continued until he felt her body begin to shake violently, screaming against her palms. He let up when her body finally went limp.

Backing away, he looked up at her glazed-over blue eyes. Even in the darkness, her porcelain skin still glowed. After a few moments of heavy breathing, her lips curled up into a devilish smile.

“Fuck…” She cursed.

“Was it good?”

“Amazing…” She sighed blissfully. A pause. Then, her expression darkened before his very eyes, “Your turn.”

She unhitched her leg from his shoulder and leaned down. Placing a fingertip beneath his chin, she tilted his head up toward her.

“Get up,” She demanded, voice low.

He clumsily rose to his feet, never taking his eyes off of her. When he was finally standing, she turned them so that his body was now pressed against the shelf. She made quick work of his coveralls, impatiently dragging the zipper down. He helped her quickly tug his coveralls down until she could easily reach into his boxers.

Dropping to her knees, she exposed his cock to the cool air of the library and immediately brought it to her lips. Kissing a line from the base to the tip at first, she then took him in her mouth all at once.

His hands found her head, combing his fingers through her hair to steady himself.

Her tongue expertly swirled around the head of his cock, emitting a groan from him.

“Fuck, _SoniaaAAA_!” His moan gradually escalating in pitch as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Looking down toward her, her eyes were already looking up at him. As if knowing exactly the amount of power she had over him, she never broke eye contact.

“Ah… fuck…” He whispered, tilting his head back against the bookshelf.

He thanked every god in existence that she didn’t have a gag reflex, because he couldn’t help but rut his hips forward.

She moaned around him, the vibration causing him to involuntarily thrust forward again. When she didn’t let up, Kazuichi hesitated before beginning to thrust at a steady pace, practically fucking her mouth.

She hummed once more and his groans became incessant the closer his orgasm drew near.

_Al… most… there…_

“Sonia, ah…”

_So… close…_

“I— I’m gonna—“

The familiar sound of the front door of the library opening downstairs echoed through the aisles.

His hands on her head shoved her away from him with an audible _pop_. Shoving his dick back in his boxer, Sonia wiped her mouth and smoothed her skirt, rising to her feet as well.

Kazuichi zipped himself back up and tip-toed close enough to the bannister, trying to see who the intruder was without being seen himself.

“Who is it?” Sonia whispered.

He crept back, “It’s Monokuma.”

They both proceeded back to the edge of the second floor, spying on the bear down below from the balcony. In his paws, he held a paper. It looked like a list.

“Hmm… Let’s see here…” Monokuma approached one of the bookshelves downstairs. Mechanical eyes scanning the shelf, he finally picked out a book.

The hidden couple squinted, trying their best their best to see what he had chosen.

‘ _Two Shades of Monokuma_ ’

They gulped in unison. But Monokuma wasn’t done yet. He pulled out another book.

‘ _Bear It All_ ’

And another.

‘ _Monochrome Seduction_ ’

Kazuichi glanced over at Sonia, whose complexion was a bright shade of red. They were both suddenly reminded of all the security cameras around the island.

That fucking bear. He knew.

Monokuma staggered around with the stack of trashy erotic novels in his paws. Then, he paused to think.

“Did I need anything on the second floor?

Kazuichi and Sonia’s hearts raced in panic until:

“Nah,” He answered his own question, “Anyways, now I should probably take these back to my room so I can enjoy them in _private_.”

And with that, he left them alone with his indirect warning hanging in the air. The two of them released the breaths they were holding in simultaneously.

“Jesus Christ… That was a close one,” Kazuichi sighed.

“It certainly didn’t take very long for someone to find out our little secret.”

There was a moment of nervous silence before Kazuichi finally asked, “Well, what do we do?”

“I… I don’t think we’ll have to worry. As long as we stick to only doing… disgraceful things in our cottages, I’m sure Monokuma won’t tell anyone,” Sonia explained herself quietly, so that Monokuma couldn’t somehow overhear and get any ideas.

There was another pause between the two of them. Kazuichi swallowed painfully hard.

“So… What about us?”

“Pardon?”

“I thought last night was it for us but… you know…” He gestured vaguely between the two of them, “I spent so long thinking you wanted nothing to do with me so I guess I’m just confused about how you feel about me.”

Sonia pursed her lips, sorting through her thoughts, carefully choosing her words. When she finally knew what to say, she approached him and reached out to grab his hand in hers.

“I’d be lying if I said my feelings weren’t… complicated,” She started, “I admit, I have tried avoiding you in the past. However…” She licked her lips, blush rising to her cheeks, “Last night was one of the best nights I’ve had since I arrived on his island.”

“R-Really?” His eyes glimmered with hope.

“What started off as a way of… easing stress… turned into… well…” She squeezed his hand, “I can’t say I don’t feel anything at all towards you.”

Kazuichi felt his palms growing clammy, “So, like… do you like… _like_ me?”

A pause.

“I don’t know yet.”

A down-trodden expression began forming on Kazuichi’s face.

He wished this was easy. He wished they could just be in love and kiss each other and go out together and eat together and watch movies together and hold hands together… and fuck.

Before he could dwell on the negatives for much longer, she placed a soothing hand to his cheek, guiding him to look at her.

“That’s not to say this is all hopeless. I’m having fun.”

“I’m… having fun too.”

“And I don’t want this to end just yet.”

“Me neither.”

“Plus,” Voice dropping several octaves, her hand left his face and found its way back to the bulge in his pants again. He inhaled sharply, “It’s still your turn.”

Kazuichi’s mouth when dry. Without a word, he began to unzip his coveralls again, only to be stopped by her.

“Ah, ah, ah…” She tisked, “Not now.”

“B-But—“

“You heard Monokuma’s warning. Plus, we’re taking too long and I’m afraid the others might start to get suspicious.”

His expression mirrored a kicked puppy. But he couldn’t say he didn’t understand.

“My cottage? After Monokuma’s nighttime announcement? I’ll let you use the massager you made on me,” She offered with a wink.

He didn’t even hesitate with his answer.

“Fuck yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
